(Not applicable)
This invention relates to the construction of spas, hot tubs and bathing systems.
A recent advance in the construction of spas is the development of modular construction systems that allow for easier upgrading and repair of the water jet system of a spa. These modular systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,989, issued May 26, 1998, titled xe2x80x9cPLUMBING AND SHELL SYSTEM FOR SPAxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,246, issued Jul. 25, 2000, titled xe2x80x9cPLUMBING AND SHELL SYSTEM FOR SPAxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,073, issued Dec. 14, 1999, titled xe2x80x9cJET ZONE DISTRIBUTION SYSTEM FOR SPAS,xe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,663, issued Nov. 23, 1999, xe2x80x9cMODULAR SYSTEM FOR SPAS AND BATHING SYSTEMSxe2x80x9d.
In these modular systems, a shell is constructed with depressions or hollows in the shell wall. In each of the hollows are fitted with modular jet pack that comprises a hollow cover upon which are mounted the jets. A water inlet line extends through the shell and to the jets. To remove the jets, either for replacement, repair, or an upgrade to different jets, the water inlet line is disconnected and the cover is removed. To assist in disconnecting the water inlet line from the jet pack, a manifold is provided that allows disconnection and reconnection to the water inlet line. It also contains ports for water supply to multiple jets, and an air supply manifold with ports for air supply lines to the jets.
The water supply system of the spa comprises a water inlet line with multiple jet packs connected through these manifolds in series along the supply line. Each manifold is constructed as a rigid pipe with a water inlet for connection to the water inlet, and an outlet to allow water supply to the next jet pack, becoming the water inlet for that jet pack. From the rigid pipe are ports for the jet supply lines. This is provided by a molded sleeve that comprises the ports for jet water supply line connections, which is bolted or adhered around the pipe. An air manifold molding is also attached to the pipe for the jet air supply. The manifold requires several parts, and assembly is not trivial, requiring cutting and adhesion of parts together.
When a manifold is installed, the pipe that makes up the body of the manifold is positioned between the water inlet line and the water outlet line, which is blocked or leads to a further jet pack assembly. Union connectors are provided, so the installer must line up each end of the manifold, insuring that there will be seal on both ends of the pipe, and then screw on the union connector female sleeves to provide a firm connection and seal.
The manifold system described above has proven successful and has been used commercially. However, there are some problems associated with these manifolds. The main problem is that the manifold pipe or body of the manifold, the water inlet line, and the water outlet line, must be constructed to very close tolerances. In particular the distance between the ends of the water inlet line and the water outlet line must match very closely the length of the manifold. If the manifold pipe is too short, it will be difficult or impossible to seal the unions. If the manifold pipe is to long, the manifold itself cannot be placed and installed. However, even if the manifold length and distance between the water line ends precisely match, it can still difficult to insert the manifold between water lines because of the close fit that is required. Basically the problem here is two-fold: (1) if the distance between the ends of the water lines must be very exact, or the manifold will not between fit or not seal to the lines; (2) even if the water lines are correctly and precisely placed, the close tolerances between the manifold and the water inlet lines make it difficult to insert the manifold between the water line ends and make the attachments.
Another problem is that the manifold comprises several separate parts that must be separately manufactured and then assembled into the final product. For a mass production system, this system is too costly in parts and assembly time.
What is desired is a manifold system for modular spa systems, that is easier to install, requires less precision in the distance between the water lines, and is less expensive to manufacture.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a manifold system for modular spas that is easier to install.
Another object of the invention is to provide a manifold system for modular spas that allows less precise tolerances in manufacture of the manifold, and the distance between the water inlet and water outlet lines.
Another object of the invention is a manifold system for modular spas that requires fewer parts and less assembly time.
Further objects of the invention will become evident in the description below.
The present invention is an improvement in the above cited modular bathing or spa systems. As described above, these are systems for a bathing or spa vessel comprising a shell for containment of water. The water distribution system comprises a manifold comprising at least one water port for supplying water to a water jet, a water inlet, a hollow interior to provide water communication between the water inlet and the water port, and attachment ends with structure for fitting the manifold to two fixed attachments on the vessel. In a preferred embodiment, the attachments are two water lines, a water inlet line, and a water outlet line, that are aligned on a common longitudinal axis. Water is supplied from the water inlet line, which then flows through the ports to water jets and through the water outlet if there is a further jet pack assembly with a water manifold. In these systems, the manifold has structure on each of its two ends to attach and seal the manifold to the water lines when the longitudinal axis of the manifold is aligned with the longitudinal axis of the water lines. The manifold has a hollow interior to provide water communication between the water inlet, the water outlet, and water port. When the attachments of the vessel to not correspond to water lines, other suitable attachments are contemplated. In addition, in some installations, only a water inlet may be required, thus none of the attachments is a water outlet line. In such an embodiment, the attachment may be structure for fitting similar to the water line, (e.g., with unions, or the like, but be associated with a blind fitting. As background information and as illustration of the state of the art, suitable constructions of modular bathing systems used in conjunction with the present invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,989, issued May 26, 1998, titled xe2x80x9cPLUMBING AND SHELL SYSTEM FOR SPAxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,246, issued Jul. 25, 2000, titled xe2x80x9cPLUMBING AND SHELL SYSTEM FOR SPAxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,073, issued Dec. 14, 1999, titled xe2x80x9cJET ZONE DISTRIBUTION SYSTEM FOR SPAS,xe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,663, issued Nov. 23, 1999, xe2x80x9cMODULAR SYSTEM FOR SPAS AND BATHING SYSTEMS,xe2x80x9d which are hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention is an improvement on this system using a new manifold construction that comprises a tubular main section with a first end and a second end and with a channel between the first end and the second end. There is an integral structure to provide at least one water port for the jet which communicates with the channel.
A tubular end section is attached with its proximate end overlapping a first end of the main section in a telescoping construction. This is to enable the end section to slide along the main section to change the length of the manifold. A distal end of the end section comprises structure to provide attachment ends of the manifold so that it can be attached to the water lines.
The manifold preferably has two end sections, one at each end of the main section as illustrated below. However, it is within contemplation of the invention to have only one end section that telescopes on one end of the main section, with structure on the end section and the on the main section for the two attachments. The function of an end section is to allow an installer to compress the end section to shorten the length of the manifold so that it can easily be inserted between the ends of the water lines. The end section or sections are then pulled out to lengthen the manifold to the precise length required to seal against the water line ends. The advantage here it two-fold (1) it is easier than the prior-art manifold to insert in position between the water lines, and (2) it is not necessary to precisely space the distance between the water line ends during manufacture of the spa in order for the manifold to fit properly and seal properly at the attachments. The end sections may be constructed to overlap and slide over the exterior surface of the main section, or, as illustrated below, be constructed to overlap and slide inside the channel of the main section.
The structure to provide the ports is integral to the main section. Any suitable construction in contemplated, but the port structure and the main section are preferably molded as a one-piece structure. Molding not only provides an economical way to mass produce the part, but part itself has superior properties. A molded part means that structurally the material of the part is continuous throughout the part without any seams, joints, or other such discontinuities in the part that may weaken the part.
The water ports communicate with the interior of the manifold so that water can flow from the water inlet through the ports to supply lines for the water jets. One or more ports are contemplated, but it is preferred that the number of ports molded into the part represent the maximum number of ports that are used in any jet pack configuration. Then only one manifold model is manufactured for all jet packs and only the ports needed are actually used. The unused ports may be plugged off. Preferably the ports, as molded, have a breakaway wall in the port that blocks the flow of water. If a port is to be used, the wall is broken out and a jet water supply line is attached to the port. If the port is not used, the wall is left as-is to block water flow from the port.
In many spa installations, jets require an air line from the jet to the open air or a pressurized air supply. Through these lines, water is sucked by the water action or pushed through the jet to provide a more vigorous jet action. Accordingly, structure to provide an air supply to the jets is preferred. This structure may comprise an air supply manifold with at least one air port to provide an air supply for the jet. The structure to provide the air port is preferably molded integrally with the main section, the same as with the structure for the water port. Again as with the water ports, the number of air ports preferably corresponds with the maximum number of jets that may be attached to the manifold, with breakaway walls in the ports that will be left for unused ports.
The end sections are also preferably molded from the same material as the main section. Suitable materials for both include any material that is adaptable to molding into the suitable structure required for the manifold. These include, but are not limited to, plastics, metals, fiber/resin composites, and the like. The attachment structures for attachment to the water lines, whether they are on a main section or an end sections for attachments, can be any suitable structure. Preferably the structures are the same as or similar to conventional plumbing fittings, such as threaded union fittings, as illustrated below, or compression fittings, flange fittings, bayonet fittings, or the like. The requirement is that the fittings allow nondestructive removal and then reattachment of a manifold to the water lines.
The tubular main section and end sections are preferably cylindrical with a circular cross-section, as this construction is adaptable for suitable telescoping structures and for forming the attachments ends. However, any other tubular construction that functions as described is contemplated. The cross-section may be non-circular, such as polygonal, ovoid, or partially circular with one or more flat sides. A non-circular cross-section may be used to prevent the telescoping parts from rotating relative to each other during installation of the manifold. In addition, the cross-section may vary in size and shape along the length of the manifold, for example, circular at the attachment ends and non-circular at the telescoping region.
As used herein, reference to xe2x80x9cwater jetsxe2x80x9d of xe2x80x9cwater jetxe2x80x9d includes those devices that inject water or water and air through an opening into the spa containment. However, it is also contemplated by this term to include those devices used in spas that are not strictly jets by involve the passage of water into the interior of the spa. These include, for example, water diffusers, water massagers, and systems with moving mechanical devices to affect the water flow.